Overseas Transfer
by CurlyGleek
Summary: After a family tragedy, Nick's family relocates from the UK to Ohio. There he meets a cute but lonely and bullied blond gymnast. Dyslexic!Jeff. Rated M for language, mild violence and smut.
1. Chapter 1

**This chapter starts with a funeral but there is no main character death**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

1. The Funeral

Nick stood in the cool early autumn wind, the sun trying its best to warm those gathered in the churchyard, but not succeeding.

He held on tight to his little sister's hand as he waited for his family and the other mourners to quickly discuss directions from the church to the crematorium before heading to their cars.

He followed his father to the waiting shiny black stretch funeral car they had hired for the day. They paused before getting in, and stood in respectful silence while his mother's coffin was loaded back into the hearse and the flowers rearranged down the inside of the window, before the back door was slammed shut.

The funeral director's staff climbed into the driver and passenger seats of the hearse and prepared to drive away. He felt his sister's hand shaking, and he looked down at the 9 year old and attempted to comfort her with a protective brother look, pulling her into his side tightly.

"Come on Natalie" Nick urged, leading her into the back of the stretch car after their father, Nicholas Duval Senior. The chauffeur nodded somberly, shut the door and went round the car to get in. He started the engine and the car pulled away from the kerb smoothly with a whine and then a gentle hum from the engine.

They had scarcely gone 20 metres when Nick's father addressed them.

"While I have you two alone, there are some things we need to discuss."

Nick held onto his breath and reached for his sister's hand. This sounded serious and he wasn't sure if he could cope with anything else today.

It's not as if a parent's funeral would be easy on anybody else either, but Nick already had to steel himself for talking to his Mother's family at the wake after the crematorium service. Since he had come out as being gay at age fourteen, his Mother's family had not exactly been accepting of it, preferring instead to refer to it as some sort of teenage phase he was going through.

They weren't overtly homophobic, just quite traditional and set in their ways and basically ignorant, for want of a better word. They seemed to think Nick was too quiet to be successful at gaining a girlfriend so he had given up on that sex for a while, trying out being gay for a bit instead, as if it were some sort of choice.

At least they were supportive of his singing and art, which was something, he supposed. He had just learned to avoid engaging them in any sort of conversation unless forced.

School was another matter, though.

"Friends" had turned out to be various degrees of homophobic from the "nothing has changed, honest" (but behind your back I'll insult you with everyone else and try to avoid being in a room alone with you in case you jump me) to the outright slurs of the ignorant wanna be bullies.

Nick had stood up to this though, he was not a tall boy but he could hold his own, thanks to the boxing lessons his Father had insisted he take. He had quickly adopted a "leave me alone and I won't mess with you" attitude.

This had been tested a few times, but after dishing out more than a couple of split lips, ripped shirts and black eyes, he was mostly left alone, which suited him fine until he could finish his A-levels and apply to university. He was pinning his hopes on a more accepting crowd in a situation where people chose to carry on with their education, rather than the mainstream school environment.

On top of that, before the multi-car pile up on the M25 motorway, caused by a tired lorry driver straying from his lane, that claimed his Mother's life on a routine commute to work, his parents had been going through a divorce.

They had remained civil with each other, they had just grown apart over the years since he and Natalie had been born, focussing too much on careers and money and neglecting to actually spend time together as a family, until they finally realised they weren't really a family unit any more.

The divorce had gone smoothly in regards to financial matters as they were effectively equal partners in their marriage, but the sticking point had come to location after the divorce.

His father was American by birth, growing up in some place Nick had never been in Ohio. His Mother was from the leafy suburbs of Greater London in England, where the entirety of his UK family still lived.

Following the divorce his Father would have no ties to the UK except for his job in the financial services. He had made his intention known to apply for an overseas transfer to a partner firm back in Ohio.

Just prior to the accident, arrangements were being discussed on visiting rights and shared custody arrangements regarding Nick and Natalie, with all decisions being put on hold until his Father's work situation had been clarified from the US.

Nick knew that this must be what his Father wanted to talk about, as there wasn't anything else Nick could think of that would need discussing on this day of all days.

Why it couldn't wait was a mystery to him though - surely a few hours couldn't have hurt? Unless the family already knew and would have let it slip. _Yes, that's more likely, _Nick thought_, last to know as usual._

"I have some news about my job..."

3 6

Six weeks later, they were on a one-way plane journey from London Heathrow to Port Columbus International airport, accompanying their Father to his newly-purchased home there, preparing to begin the next chapter in their lives. Nick only hoped that it would be a good one, both for himself and for Natalie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

2. McKinley

(Jeff's POV)

Jeff sat in his first class of the day, the teacher's droning voice floating right over his head. He was tired, words were just not sinking into his brain today. It seemed like the harder he tried today, the worse it got.

He sighed resignedly and rubbed his eyes. Mrs Haine was one of the more understanding teachers, so he would ask for a copy of her notes at the end of class.

Gymnastics practice at the end of school on Friday had exhausted him physically and then trying to find a good song for this week's assignment in glee club over the weekend had caused him to stay up a little later than usual. When he had got to bed, his lonely thoughts had not helped him sleep.

Being at the bottom of the social hierarchy of the school usually didn't bother Jeff that much. When you're gay and in glee it's not like you're ever going to move up the social ladder! Although some had managed it - Puckerman and Hudson and a few of the cheerios. _But you're gay and not a hot cheerleader. _

At least he could take his frustration and work it all out in a physically challenging gym workout or emotionally he could sing it out in glee. But that only went so far and the blond was feeling just a little bit more sorry for himself than usual today. It didn't help having spit balls aimed at him from the jocks behind him.

_At least I've got gymnastics again today. Coach said he would show me how to add a twist to my back somersault, that will keep me occupied for a while at least._

Half way through lesson the door opened and Jeff looked up. His breath caught and his stomach did an odd flip as his eyes devoured the gorgeous brunet who had just entered, dressed very neatly in a dark button up which fit in all the right places and dark wash jeans.

He was shorter than Jeff but stockier, obvious toned muscles straining his shirt sleeves slightly in a very attractive way. His hair was dark brown with a slight wave to it which Jeff wanted to run his fingers through. He couldn't tell what his eyes were like as the boy was facing the teacher, ignoring the class at the moment.

Jeff shuffled in his chair and crossed his legs, willing his body to behave itself.

The teacher announced his name, Nick something, and then Jeff heard the teacher direct the new boy to sit next to him. From behind he heard one of the jocks shout "watch out, you might catch the gay from our resident fairy here."

Sniggers from the other jocks joined the noise. "At least he can't copy your work as he can't freakin' read it!" More laughter as Jeff turned in his seat to glare at them, only to be met by another volley of spit balls.

He gave up glaring at the jocks and turned back to the new boy, who was closer than he expected. He gulped. _Oh, so that's what your eyes look like. Wow. Oh good, another straight boy for me to hopelessly crush on! Great._

3 6

(Nick's POV)

Nick pulled into McKinley High's parking lot and quickly found an empty space. He gawked at the building, thinking how huge it was compared to his school at home. _It's not my home any more though, I'd better stop thinking like that if I'm ever going to settle in here. It's not like I left any good friends behind any way._

He jogged up to the front doors and set off in search of the office to pick up his new schedule. He had purposefully arrived early to do this because he did not want to start his first day at his new school sticking out like a sore thumb.

One hour and two incompetent staff members later, well mainly the odd Headmaster _no Principal, _Nick corrected himself, Figgins and his world weary secretary, he was on his way to his first class clutching his new schedule. He thought he was late, but hadn't got a hang of what all the bells meant at this school, so he wasn't completely sure how the teacher was going to react when he first entered.

He paused when he got to his destination door, preparing for the judgement about to be aimed at him over the next few minutes until he found a seat next to a hopefully willing student.

He pushed open the door and kept his eyes trained on the teacher until he reached the front of the class, passing them his paperwork from the office. The middle aged woman whose name he had completely forgotten, addressed him and the class at the same time;

"We have a new transfer student from England, Nichola-..." "Nick" he corrected her quickly - he was _not _going to answer to Nicholas "alright, _Nick_ Duval, there is one empty seat which is over there next to Jeff Sterling."

As she pointed to the empty seat, Nick heard sniggers breaking out across the classroom. He looked up, confused as to the reason for the noise, to see a couple of burly boys in the back row clad in letterman jackets, _football jocks, great!, _Nick thought, aiming spit balls at a cute, slim guy with amazingly bright blond hair and from what Nick could see above his desk, good taste in designer clothing.

_Mmmm _Nick thought as he licked his lips. He hid a smirk as he sauntered over to his chair and sat down. Maybe this school had some interesting _assets _after all.

_Who am I kidding? Even if he is gay, he's probably still a Narnian resident in this school if he knows what's good for him. I'm not going to deny being gay if asked, but for today I'm not going to advertise it until I get a feel for the place._

The blond, who had been swiveling round in his seat to glare at the jocks, finally turned to Nick and his cheeks coloured slightly. After a moment of just staring at him, he spoke "Hey Nick, welcome to this _fabulous _school" accompanied by a sarcastic eye roll. "I'm Jeff." He smiled warmly.

"Yeah, I got that" Nick cut him off somewhat harshly.

_Why should I bother making friends in this school if it's just going to be the same as before - get to know someone, then they find out you're gay, immediately backtrack and then the hostility starts. I might as well just start off with the hostility. _He busied himself with his backpack as the teacher started talking again, Jeff turning back to his own desk with a confused look.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's note:**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

3. Sports practice

On Thursday, Nick sauntered down the empty hallway after school. He had just spoken to Coach Beiste about what sporting activities he could join in at school. They had discussed his abilities and decided on letting him use the boxing and running facilities and weights room with a view to trying out for the athletics team the next week. She had then rushed off to start football training, pointing out the locker rooms to Nick so he could get changed and do some laps on the track.

Once Nick had found an empty locker, changed, warmed up and started his laps, he noticed that another club was practicing in the middle of the track. It looked like the gymnastics squad were practicing tumbles.

His interest piqued when he noticed Jeff in form hugging kit practicing a backwards somersault, which he did with ease and surprising grace for one so tall. His coach was then showing him how to add a twist to it, but it wasn't going well - he either didn't quite get the twist and landed okay, or he got the twist right and sat down into the landing. His frustration with himself over this was obvious from where Nick was circling them.

Jeff looked up at one point, giving Nick a quizzical look. He cautiously offered a smile, to which Nick replied with a wink. Jeff's eyes widened in surprise. _Damn, _thought Nick,_ what did I do that for? It's his fault for wearing such tight pants. No, don't think about his body - not a good time to get aroused, particularly while running in __**these **__shorts! _

Nick carried on doing his laps, studiously trying to ignore the blond's body as he did so. Out of the corner of his eye he saw that the gymnastics squad and the football team had all headed for the locker rooms to shower and then head home, except for Jeff.

He was taking his time slowly packing up his gear and straightening out the landing mats, even though they looked perfectly stowed away to Nick. It was like he was waiting before heading into the locker room.

_Why isn't he in there showering now? _Nick wondered. _Bad thoughts! Don't think of Jeff all sweaty, stepping into the shower, letting the hot water run over him as he rubs in his body wash...urgh! Stop it!_

Nick increased his pace even though he was tired out at this point, just to make his brain concentrate on something other than Jeff's hot body. After another grueling lap, he headed for the locker rooms himself. His hair stuck to his head and his tank top was soaked with sweat - he seriously needed a shower.

He pushed open the locker room door and headed straight for his locker, eyes down to the floor out of plenty of experience at school with same sex changing, so he didn't accidentally see anything to make his body react out of his control. He realised that most of the other boys had already gone, only three lockers seemed to still be open with belongings in.

He had just opened his own locker and ripped off his shirt, shorts and boxers in exchange for his towel which he draped round his hips and tucked in securely, when he heard shouting coming from the shower area. He moved closer to listen to what was going on. He could make out an angry sounding jock, _Karofsky? _Nick tried to remember his name, and he could see the back of Azimio's head.

"...do you think you are doing showering with us? Trying to sneak a peek at our junk?" Azimio made a noise of agreement.

A panicked voice came next "What are you talking about Karofsky? I waited as usual before I came in - everyone else has gone home, why are you so late today? I have a right to a shower just like everyone else on the sports teams!"

_It's Jeff! Why did he have to hang around before showering? Maybe he **is** gay and that's what their problem is? Why does he have to put up with this crap?_

Karofsky ignored this valid point and changed tactic "Sports team!" He snorted in disgust "What was that you were doing out there today any way? Couldn't get it right as usual could you? Your dumbass dyslexic head couldn't figure it out, hey?"

Nick's eyes widened in surprise. _Jeff is dyslexic? Karofsky had better shut his mouth and right now before I do it for him._

Nick's little sister Natalie was dyslexic and it was a sore point for him when idiots like Karofsky ran their ignorant mouths about it. Unaware of the growing threat behind his wingman, Karofsky carried on his tirade "I bet you can't even spell it. Here - i'll help you - D, I, ..."

Nick angrily pushed past Azimio, and Karofsky spun around. Jeff took advantage of this distraction to dive for his towel and cover himself up rapidly. Nick's eyes flickered to his then he zeroed back in on Karofsky. "If you know what's good for you you'll shut your mouth right now."

Karofsky shoved Nick up against the tiles, holding him there. "Stay out of this new boy! What is your problem?" Nick shoved Karofsky off of him. "You are if you don't lay off of Jeff. And for the record dyslexia starts D, Y not D, I - now who's the dumbass?"

Karofsky took a swing at Nick and caught him across his left cheek and nose, blood from his nose flew at Azimio who staggered back in disgust. Karofsky grabbed Nick by his shoulders and slammed him back up against the tiles.

"What are you, some faggot with the hots for blondie over there?" Their noses were mere inches apart as Nick smirked through the sting of his nose. "That's a big fat HELL YEAH to both! Why, are you jealous? Is it me or Jeff you have the hots for _Davey?"_

Karofsky froze and dropped Nick in shock. The injured boy took his opportunity and punched Karofsky square in the stomach.

Azimio finally spoke up "Come on man, lets split before this gets any worse. I can't get caught fighting again this month."

"Just get lost Karofsky" Nick spat angrily at the huge jock who was bent over holding his stomach. Karofsky muttered "Later fags!" and he and Azimio hurriedly beat a retreat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

4. The locker room

Nick shut his eyes and breathed in deeply, exhaling slowly and wincing slightly at the coppery smell. He could feel the adrenalin pumping through his veins.

He bent over and wiped his face off on the corner of the towel wrapped around his waist, and finally turned to Jeff, who had remained silent through most of the confrontation.

Said boy stood frozen by the shower, the only noise in the room being the water still running in the cubicle he'd jumped out of when his bullies came in. Nick walked over to him as the blond found his voice.

"D-did you mean that?" He asked in a strangled tone.

"Yeah, he shouldn't call you stupid or whatever. I'm sorry if I caused you more trouble but my little sister, Natalie, is dyslexic and it's a sore spot for me, you know? It really pisses me off when people assume she's stupid just because it takes her a bit longer to read than the next kid."

Nick reached out to the water and caught some in his hand, washing the rest of the blood off of his face.

"No, not that. Th-the other things you said."

Nick's eyes darkened as he encroached on Jeff's personal space. His gaze wandered from the blond's eyes, down to his lips, then lower, taking in Jeff's well defined gymnast's physique.

Jeff cleared his throat. "Th-that you are gay?"

Nick brought his gaze back up to the blond's eyes as he slowly reached out and ran his right hand lightly over Jeff's chest, tantalisingly caressing the blond's skin. The pad of his thumb grazed his nipple as he moved lower, tracing the v with his fingertips down to the knot in his towel and rested his hand there as he replied "...yes."

Jeff gulped, eyes wide and lust-blown. "A-and you h-have the hots for _me?"_

Nick's other hand slowly came around the blond's waist as he placed it firmly on Jeff's towel-clad ass and pulled him towards himself, his right hand trapped between their bodies, still clutching Jeff's towel "...yes."

"O-okay" Jeff whispered, stunned. He seemed to snap out of his shock suddenly as his hands, which were flailing for somewhere to rest, grasped Nick's head and smashed their lips together in a hungry, needy kiss.

Nick immediately licked Jeff's bottom lip and sighed as he was granted access. Their tongues met, lapping against each other, sending hot darts of pleasure down south in both boys.

The brunet gradually moved his hand out from between them, tugging the left side of Jeff's towel with it. He let go of the fluffy material and settled his hands on Jeff's perfectly smooth and round backside.

He broke the kiss and pulled his hips back a fraction, just enough to let Jeff's towel drop to the floor, leaving him completely naked in front of him, his cock beautiful and erect, nudging against Nicks towel and his stomach.

Jeff blushed and brought his hands down to Nick's waist, tucking his thumbs into each side of the brunet's towel. "I-is this okay?" he asked. Nick nodded once and Jeff released the knot, finally dropping the last bit of material separating their hot skin to the floor. Jeff gazed hungrily at Nick's hardness.

"Shower with me?" Jeff asked softly. He took Nick's hand and led him under the water, their hair immediately plastering to their faces, washing all traces of the fight off of the injured boy's nose and cheek.

Jeff raised Nick's hand that was still clasped in his own, turned it over and squeezed some body wash into his palm and then his own. They lathered each other's chest, back and arms, whilst trading sweet kisses under the warm water. Finally they ventured lower and whilst grabbing onto each other's asses their cocks met and groans of pleasure filled the air at the blessed friction.

Nick brought one hand between them and circled both of their cocks. He began a slow pumping rhythm as their flesh heated up and their kisses grew messy.

Jeff's hands explored Nick's back, running over his shoulder blades, down his sides and over his lower back down to the swell of his ass, as Nick gradually increased his pace. The blond hesitantly ran his fingers gently down Nick's crack and was rewarded with a moan, the brunet stuttering momentarily with his rhythm. Jeff responded by grabbing one buttock with his hand and squeezing firmly, fingernails digging in as the other traced more insistently up and down his crack, pressing in more on each pass.

"N-not gonna last" Nick breathed out, his head resting with his forehead leaning on Jeff's shoulder, eyes trained on their joined cocks, flushed and throbbing between them. Jeff's head rested on Nick's temple, his lips near the brunet's ear.

Water continued to stream over them, between them, down their legs, pooling in the square below, bubbles running through their toes. The drumming of the water helped Nick keep up his pace as the coiling feeling began to build and he neared his release.

"Jeff, I'm gonna..." he screwed his eyes shut, trying desperately to hold on longer. But then Jeff whispered in his ear "come for me baby" just as he pressed the tip of his index finger into his hole. Nick cried out and his cock twitched as it shot white streaks between them, followed almost instantly by Jeff, their come mixing on their chests and then being dashed away by the pounding of the shower.

Being the taller one, Jeff leant back to sag against the wall, circling his arms around Nick and holding him close as they came down from their highs.

Jeff reached out to shut off the water and they collected their towels from where they had discarded them on the floor.

3 6

"Does that hurt?" Jeff gestured to the brunet's nose and cheek as they dressed beside each other in the locker room. "I'll live, it's okay" Nick smirked, "something just took my mind off of the pain for a while." Jeff blushed and smiled at Nick.

"I, uh, just wanted to say thanks, you know, for standing up to Karofsky and Azimio for me. You didn't have to get involved, most people don't." Nick shrugged, grabbing his backpack from his locker.

"Maybe we can talk about it another time, yeah? It's just I'm kinda beat from running and..." he coughed, not knowing how exactly to refer to what had just happened.

Jeff wondered if Nick was beginning to regret outing himself to Karofsky and Azimio as it would be no secret to the whole school tomorrow morning. He wondered how Nick would deal with this in the harsh light of day. _I hope he doesn't regret what just happened. I'm not going to push him to talk to me right now._

"Sure, okay, that's cool with me. So, I'll, uh, see you tomorrow yeah?"

Nick nodded in reply and left quietly.

3 6


	5. Chapter 5

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

5. Home

Nick pulled into the driveway of his new home. He shut off the engine, but let the CD player continue for a bit. Fun's song All Alright was playing and Nick belted out the lyrics into the empty car.

He knew this song inside out, since the past couple of months had been so draining on him, the line "I got nothing left inside of my chest, but it's all alright" had struck a resonance with his aching heart. He desperately missed his Mother and he had been trying to be strong for Natalie.

As the song finished and he turned off the CD player, he became aware of a slight shift in his emotions today. Like the proverbial calm after the storm, something was creeping inside of him, spreading a warmth that was very welcome indeed. He thought of Jeff at that moment, and smiled softly, exiting the car.

Inside, Natalie was perched on the sofa, flicking through the cartoon channels. She looked up and bounded over to hug Nick when she saw him. She pulled back and then a frown creased her brow as she looked questioningly at her older brother "Nick - what happened to your face?!"

_Shit, I forgot about that! _"Er, um, I just got in the middle of someone else's argument today. I'm fine, I'll go grab some ice." He tried to avoid any further questions by disappearing into the kitchen and opening the freezer door, but to no avail as Natalie followed him.

"Niiiiick! Did somebody not like you 'cause you're gay? Did you fight again?" she looked worriedly at her big brother as he gingerly held the ice pack to his cheek.

"Natalie, I'm fine, okay? I know you worry about me, but I really am ok. I couldn't let this couple of bullies get away with it, what one of them said to this guy really got to me, okay?" _Oh crap, I've said too much for her to leave it alone now!_

"What guy? What did they say?" Natalie questioned, even more interested now.

"This guy Jeff who I sat next to in class. He seemed nice and he was being picked on in class by the football players, but it was when he was showering after sports practice that they started on at him because he's gay and...well..."

"...well what?" Natalie persisted.

"...and because he's dyslexic. You know I hate it when people are rude about it to you as well. They were being really ignorant, it just got me really mad."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad you stopped them being mean to him then." An excited, cheeky look took over her face, immediately making Nick worry about what she was going to say next.

"Do you like him? What's he like? Has he got a boyfriend? Will you be his boyfriend? Did you kiss him?" _Busted! How can a 9 year old be so perceptive?_

Nick jokingly held his hand over her mouth briefly to get her to stop, then tickled her sides, making her giggle. "But you didn't answer me!" Natalie whined.

"Er, well, he's taller than me, blond and he's on the gymnastics squad." Nick smiled to himself as he answered.

"But do you like him? Are you going to be boyfriends? Did you kiss him?"

"Whoa, whoa stop!" Nick laughed. "Yes I like him, but just because he's gay too doesn't mean we'll suddenly be boyfriends."

"Why not? And you didn't say if you'd kissed him" Natalie pointed out, sulkily.

"Because real life is a bit more complicated than fairy tales!"

Nick mentally facepalmed as his little sister's expression turned sad, _I didn't mean to shove the real world down her throat. She's had exactly the same shitty time as I have recently with Mum._

He enveloped her in a big hug. "I'm sorry Natty-noodles, I didn't mean to snap at you. And...yes I did kiss him." _And the rest! _Nick's subconscious added, and he instantly recalled Jeff's amazing body and how it had felt like to touch him and hold him and...

"See! I knew you liked him! You don't kiss someone you don't like. So he can be your boyfriend, right?" Nick snapped out of his wandering thoughts and groaned "Okay, okay, let's just say he _could _be, but he isn't at the moment. Is that good enough for you?"

"Okay." She paused, then looked up at her big brother. "Nick?"

"Yes sweetie?"

"I miss Mum." Nick's eyes filled as he heard those heart-wrenching words. He squeezed his eyes shut, sending tears tracking down his cheeks as he hoarsely whispered "I know you do, honey... so do I."

After a few minutes, Natalie sniffed, wiped her face with her sleeve, rubbed at her eyes and asked "It's going to be alright here isn't it Nicky?" Nick nodded and led her back to the lounge to sit with her and watch some cartoons, before they had to do their homework.

3 6

The next morning, Nick inspected his face in the mirror. He had developed a faint black eye above his left cheek and his nose looked a bit swollen and throbbed. He took some painkillers and washed them down with water as he thought over the previous day, trying to decide what to do about it today.

_Hiding stuff never works too well for me. I'll just try to be myself and deal with any crap from the bullies as and when it happens. That includes getting to know Jeff if I haven't screwed that up. I didn't mean to seem moody yesterday, it's just been such a long time since I've allowed myself to feel happy and that was pretty intense._

He finished his jam on toast and coffee, slipped more painkillers into his backpack for when the current ones wore off and headed to school, dropping Natalie off first. He didn't always drop her at school, but she had been quite upset again at the end of her bedtime stories the night before, so Nick wanted to make sure she was okay. It made him a little bit late, so he hurried down the empty hallways to his first class, hoping to find an empty seat next to Jeff.

3 6


	6. Chapter 6

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

6. School

Jeff lingered at his locker, hoping to catch Nick before class to see how he was going to react to him this morning.

_I don't even know where his locker is! I can't remember his last name and I don't even have his mobile number! I hope he doesn't think I'm easy and hook up with just anybody. Yesterday was just so intense, everything went so far really quickly, probably because of where we were and how we were dressed._

_I don't regret it though, it was my first time being intimate with someone and it was amazing and so, so hot! _Jeff replayed the events in the locker room in his head, his body starting to react to the memory. _Not a good time to get hard, just before class and definitely not in these tight jeans._

Jeff needed to get to class, so he sighed, shut his locker and with one last sweep of the corridor with his eyes, he headed to the room and sat down at his desk, as usual with no-one next to him.

The teacher came in and just as he was sitting down to address the class, Nick hurried through the door and came to a halt, scanning the room for an empty desk.

In this class there were a few free, but as soon as he saw the one next to Jeff he headed straight for it and slumped down, slinging his backpack on the table, throwing a wink to the blond, who smiled a relieved smile back.

"Hey, Nick, uh, I d-didn't know if you were going to speak to me today." Jeff admitted, nervously. "I thought you might regret saying all that stuff to Dave yesterday, a-and erm, you know..." He cleared his throat.

Jeff continued "Have you seen any of the jocks this morning? I hope it doesn't get too bad for you. I'm used to it, being dyslexic, gay, in glee and on the gymnastics team paints a great big bullseye on my back, but now you'll be a target too."

Nick decided to cut off Jeff's nervous ramble, which he did by reaching below the desk, grabbing the blond's hand and bringing it up on the desk to rest, for all to see. "This okay?" He asked with a smirk. Jeff nodded enthusiastically, bouncing his fringe around above his eyes.

Nick glared at a few of the students who were looking at them.

"So, glee right?" Jeff looked up "Yeah" he answered.

"Cool, I used to sing back home. I've not really felt like singing much for the last couple of months though..." Nick looked lost in his thoughts for a moment, sadness passing over his features. "Any way, maybe I'll come and watch you sing sometime? Unless it clashes with athletics, I'm trying out next week."

"I'd like that" Jeff agreed happily. "Maybe you could join if you like it. Actually, I have it last period today, before gym practice. I'm, uh, singing today, with Brittany and Santana. The assignment is current top 40, not very original, but fun any way." Nick nodded, wondering what Jeff sounded like.

3 6

At the end of the class, Mr Robertson called Jeff up to the front, and Nick purposefully took his time packing up his things to listen.

"I just wanted to check how you are getting on Jeff, you know you can come to me if you need any extra help in my classes. Your grades are fine, but I don't want you to get stuck and not ask for help. I'll continue giving you copies of my lesson plans as usual, but I wondered whether you had considered asking one of your classmates to have study sessions with you? Perhaps talking over the lesson content will highlight any areas you need to focus on."

"Uh, thanks Mr Robertson, but I'm not sure anyone will want to do that for the class loser..."

"I'll do it".

Jeff and the teacher spun around to look in Nick's direction.

"The curriculum is slightly different and I was ahead in some areas back home and some others I haven't covered yet, so you would be helping me too." Nick offered.

"Great, thank you, er, Nick isn't it? As long as you're happy with it Jeff?" Jeff nodded at his teacher, looking surprised.

"Okay boys, I'll write you late slips for your next class so you don't have to run."

Nick waited for Jeff at the door, before asking "what's your mobile number? Here, give me your phone and I'll put my number in and you can text me so I'll have yours. We'll need to meet up if we are going to, uh, ... study." Jeff's face coloured at the cheeky look on Nick's face, but he handed his mobile over willingly.

When he got it back he smiled when he saw a new contact name of Nick Duval ;) X. He quickly sent a text to Nick and the brunet's pants pocket buzzed. Nick gave a pretend shocked squeak, to which Jeff rolled his eyes and walked through the door Nick had opened for him, heading for their next class.

3 6

They rounded the corner and came face to face with Karofsky, holding a cherry slushie, flanked by Azimio.

Jeff put his hands up to protect his face at the same time as Nick surged forwards, smashing the cup of frozen syrup out of Karofsky's hands. He watched as instead of going towards him and Jeff as intended, it went sideways, showering Azimio from chest to toe.

_Any normal sized human being would have been soaked from head to toe, _Nick smirked to himself. The bully looked down at his now soaked letterman jacket in horror, before fleeing to the nearest bathroom, muttering "Coach Beiste is going to _kill _me!"

Karofsky snarled at them "just wait until Coach hears about this!"

Nick snorted "Actually, _Dave, _I would be happy to tell her exactly how that jacket got ruined - after all, you are the one who bought the slushie and threw it. If you don't want a repeat of that, I suggest you leave Jeff and me alone."

"Yeah? And what if I don't? Why should I watch you fags flaunting your fairy asses like it's okay to be like that?" Karofsky was red in the face now.

Nick decided to test his privately held theory about the neanderthal jock's sexuality. "I'll tell you what will happen - the more you slushie us or locker slam us or whatever, the more we will flaunt ourselves at you. Care to test me?"

Karofsky looked confused. "What do you mean? You don't scare me, Duval."

"I might not scare you, but I'm pretty sure I can get you extremely _uncomfortable_, shall we say, in ways you may find _hard _to hide from your teammates." Nick looked him direct in the eyes while he said this, then trailed his eyes south, smirked, and returned them back to his red face, which was deepening in colour, if that was even possible.

Karofsky spluttered "W-What? I ain't no damned queer! Keep your freakin' voice down!" He looked around, wild eyes frantically checking that they hadn't been overheard.

"Okay, if you say so" Nick continued. "Just for the record, _Dave, _what do you consider to be us, as you put it, _flaunting our fairy asses?" _While he was on a roll, he carried on "Although why a _straight _jock wants to look at our asses is a mystery to me."

"I didn't! I-I mean, I haven't ever looked..." Karofsky looked like he may be sick any moment.

"SO...if I were to do _this..." _he took Jeff's hand, interlocking their fingers and squeezing a message of reassurance to the blond, "would this be flaunting it?"

Karofsky's eyes fell on their intertwined hands and his eyes widened in shock.

"...or maybe this?" The brunet dropped Jeff's hand and instead circled the blond's waist with his arm and pulled him in close. "Would this be flaunting it?" Karofsky looked ready to pop a vessel in his neck.

"...or maybe this?" Nick locked eyes with Karofsky while his free hand stroked Jeff's cheek, then moved to cup his jaw, deliberately slowly and very tenderly.

His gaze then turned to Jeff, silently asking for permission. The blond gave a tiny nod and Nick leant in to capture his lips in a leisurely kiss. _Wow._ His arms snaked round Jeff's back and drifted lower to rest on his ass, squeezing lightly.

Nick was vaguely aware of a choking noise followed by the squeak of footwear against the hard, shiny floor as he guessed that Dave had run off. The brunet was enjoying himself far too much to care, so he didn't break the kiss to check.

"Ken! Barbie!" the boys jumped apart at Sue Sylvester's sharp voice, looking rather disheveled in appearance, both with kiss swollen lips. "I have no problem with your choice of face sucking partner, but if you want to do it on school time at least find a decent closet like Satan _allegedly_ does with Brittany. Don't you boys have somewhere you should be right now?"

The boys looked suitably embarrassed as they mumbled their apologies and hurried to their next classes.

3 6


	7. Chapter 7

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

7. Glee

Last period before gym practice that day, Jeff strolled into glee club, a new spring in his step and lightness to his posture. He took a seat next to Brittany and waited for the others to file in, as she told him her plans for the weekend with Santana.

While he was chatting to Brittany, she suddenly looked over his shoulder in curiosity at the same time as he felt someone sit next to him and a warm hand rest on his knee with a squeeze. He turned in surprise to smile at Nick, as Brittany continued.

"Oh, are you a dolphin too?" Nick looked very confused. "Are you Jeffy's dolphin? I'm so glad, he's been _so _lonely and I _love_ watching sweet dolphin kisses." Nick looked at her like she had just dropped in from another planet. "Er... uh... what?" he finally asked.

Jeff was never so grateful for Mr Schuester to come in than at that moment, stopping Brittany from carrying on. Mr Schuester noticed Nick as he spoke to the club "Hi guys! Jeff, do we have a potential new member?"

Nick answered instead "Er, yes, uh, hi everyone, my name's Nick Duval. I just moved here from England and this is my first week at McKinley. If athletics practice doesn't clash with glee then I might join you guys."

"Do you have any singing experience Nick?" Mr Schuester enquired. "Yes, in England,..."

"Mr Schue, if I may" Rachel interrupted, then carried on without waiting for Mr Schue's response "as the leading female vocalist in this club I must insist that Nick auditions. We can't just let anyone in to watch - he could be a spy!"

Jeff rolled his eyes and cut her off sharply "Rachel - he's just moved here from _another country! _He's enrolled in this school so how could he possibly be a spy for anyone else allowed to compete?"

"Well, people have used _underhand methods _before to spy on us! And we need to maintain certain standards." she continued to regard Nick suspiciously. The rest of the club looked used to this kind of outburst - Finn looked sheepish from his seat next to Rachel, everyone else just looked bored.

Nick decided to pacify Rachel for Jeff's sake "look, I'm happy to audition, but I didn't even know I was coming to glee until Jeff mentioned it today. There is one song I could do, as long as the band can help me?"

He jogged over to the band and whispered to them, receiving nods in reply.

He sat on the stool at the front and took a few breaths to relax himself as the music started. He closed his eyes and started to sing the song that had helped him relieve some emotional tension over the difficult past few weeks, Fun's _All Alright._

Jeff was immediately moved by the emotion permeating Nick's performance. His voice was warm and honey-like and the blond was transfixed by the look on his face as he sang about feeling empty inside, but things being alright now.

_He really seems to be identifying with this song. I wonder if something is wrong? Maybe he is really missing his friends and school back in England._

Jeff listened to the rest of the song, enjoying the opportunity to just stare unabashedly at this gorgeous boy in front of him. _It's amazing what a difference a few days has made, before I met Nick I felt so lonely at this stupid school. Even if Nick only wants to be friends, I feel so much better with him around already._

Jeff stared at him some more, remembering the feel of those lips on his. _Who am I kidding, more than friends would be awesome._

He clapped enthusiastically with the rest of the club at the end. _I'll try to find an opportunity to see if he wants to talk to me. I know only too well what it's like to bottle things up with no-one to talk to._

Mr Schuester waited for the clapping to stop before saying "Thank you Nick, that was great, I think I can say for all of us" he looked at an obviously impressed Rachel before continuing "welcome to glee club!"

Nick accepted the applause and jogged back to sit next to Jeff.

3 6

"Now, lets get on with this week's assignment. Top 40 in groups. Who wants to go first?"

Rachel, Quinn and Mercedes performed a sassy cover of Taylor Swift's _We Are Never Ever Getting Back Together_ next. _That was good! _thought Nick as he smiled and clapped, but was then even more excited to see Jeff getting up and heading to the front with Santana and Brittany.

They lined up with Jeff in the middle, Santana and Brittany flanking him as the music to Carly Rae Jepson's _Call Me Maybe_ started and they began to dance.

_Wow, he's hot when he dances. I should have guessed he'd be great at dancing, since he is obviously good at gymnastics, _Nick thought as he was transfixed by the blond's sexy body as he jumped and gyrated to the music.

Nick remembered only too well how that gorgeous body looked without clothes on as the song continued. His body temperature started to rise. Jeff rolled his hips and Nick's pants started to get tight causing him to fidget in his seat as he tried his best not to drool.

He realised Jeff was looking straight at him while singing and even threw a cheeky wink at him during "call me maybe". _You bet I'll call you, and soon._

His body was not behaving so he grabbed his backpack and rested it on his lap, his mind running through his pre-prepared list of unarousing thoughts, trying to will away his hard-on.

Panting, Jeff sat down next to him, eyeing the bag in Nick's lap with a smirk.

3 6

After gym practice, Jeff checked his phone as he set off for the parking lot, ready to head home. He was pleased to see he had a message from his newest contact _Nick Duval ;) X. _He opened the message.

_Hey Jeff, you up for a "study" session soon? ;) - Nick x_

He quickly typed a reply as he got into his car.

_Haha, sure :) When did you have in mind? - Jeff x_

_I'm babysitting my sister tonight while Dad's at his new work's welcome party, so you can come here. If you're busy then maybe sometime over the weekend? - Nick x_

_Tonight is cool actually, my Mum is working a late shift at the hospital. What time? I'll need directions - Jeff x_

_Why don't you come straight over and we can get a pizza delivered for dinner. I'll send you my address separately - you can save it to my contact details in your phone - Nick x_

After a few minutes, Nick smiled when he received another message.

_On my way. ETA 15 minutes :) - Jeff x_

The smile promptly fell off Nick's face as he realised that was how long he had to straighten his room, decide whether to change clothes or not and then tell an excitable Natalie about their guest for dinner.

3 6


	8. Chapter 8

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

8. Friday Night Dinner and Study Session

Jeff pulled up outside Nick's house and saw his car in the driveway. He looked into the rearview mirror to check his hair one last time, then took a deep breath, opened his door and stepped out.

The house was a nice size, not too big, not too small and seemed welcoming already, even though he knew the family must have only just moved in. He didn't see any other cars in the driveway - he knew Nick's dad was out because he had said so, but he wasn't sure if their mother was at home.

_Come to think of it, he hasn't mentioned her at all. I've not known him long though, so maybe it's just a coincidence, or maybe they are divorced and she is still in England?_

Jeff decided to approach the subject with caution if it came up. His parents were divorced and he knew how the odd comment by someone who didn't understand the situation could be upsetting for both him and his Mum. He wasn't going to do that to Nick and his sister.

He was about to knock on the door when it was flung open wide and a cute brown-haired girl squealed as she clapped and bounced up and down on her toes.

"Niiiiick! Your boyfr-"

"Natalie!" Nick's voice cut in, as the boy himself appeared from behind the door, blushing slightly and avoiding Jeff's amused look. "Uh, Jeff, this is my _darling _little sister, Natalie."

"It's very nice to meet you, Natalie" Jeff said, politely, whilst executing a perfect bow in her direction like a prince would greet a princess, earning a wide toothy smile from the young girl. "I'm nine!" She informed him, proudly. "How old are you?"

"I'm seventeen, I'll be eighteen next month. Sometimes I think I'd rather be nine though."

She turned to her brother and said loudly "Jeff's nice, I like him _too_." A loud grumble coming from Natalie's stomach interrupted her from embarrassing Nick with any further slips over him liking Jeff. "I'm huuuungry!" she exclaimed.

"Yes, well, if you let him in the door then maybe we can choose what pizza to order." Nick mock-glared at his sister, who then disappeared into the kitchen to find the pizza delivery menu.

"Sorry about that, you're the first friend I've brought round since we moved here, she can get a bit excitable." Jeff laughed and followed Nick into the dining room. The table was half set with a cloth, the other half left bare for study.

"I thought we could have dinner, then study for a bit here before I need to put Natalie to bed about 7.30. Depending on when you need to leave, we could always watch a film after, maybe?" Nick looked at Jeff hopefully.

"Yeah, I'd like that." Jeff smiled. "My Mum won't be back from work until the early hours any way, so I'd be on my own at home otherwise."

In response to the questioning look from Nick, he continued "My parents are divorced, since my Dad wasn't exactly _accepting _of me being gay. It's just the two of us now."

Nick nodded sympathetically and opened his mouth to speak, when Natalie came bounding in with the menus. They picked their food choices and Nick went into the kitchen to order it as Jeff helped Natalie set the table.

3 6

If you had asked him later, Jeff wouldn't be sure if Natalie drew breath the entire time Nick was on the phone in the kitchen.

"Nick says your dyslexic? I am too! I hope they aren't as mean to you about it as Danny is to me at school." She pouted.

"But you've got Nick to look after you, haven't you?

He told me the day he got his black eye that he kissed you 'cause someone was being mean. Did it make it all better? When the prince kisses the princess it always makes things better. I wonder if it works the same with two princes?" She paused, looking thoughtful while laying out the cutlery.

Jeff was starting to resemble a fish, eyes wide, mouth open, trying to get a word in edge ways, but ending up just flapping his mouth open, shut, open, shut as Natalie continued.

"Nick said he likes you but real world people don't become boyfriends straight away. I don't see why not. Do you like my brother?"

Jeff gave up trying to speak, and nodded, smiling widely at his cute interrogator.

"Good, 'cause he likes you too - he told me." _Yes, and I bet you dragged that confession from him too!_

At that moment, Nick returned from the kitchen and eyed the other two suspiciously as Natalie looked entirely too pleased with herself and Jeff looked amused.

3 6

A couple of hours later, Nick and Jeff had finished their study session. Jeff was grateful for Mr Robertson's suggestion as it had really helped to discuss topics with Nick, who he found to be both patient and intelligent.

A sleepy-looking Natalie appeared at the door, dressed in pink, princess print pyjamas, ready for bed.

"Will you read me a bedtime story Nicky? Jeff, you can come and listen too, I'll lend you a teddy bear. Pleeeease?"

That's how Jeff and Nick found themselves clutching a teddy bear each, perched on each side of Natalie's pink duvet-covered bed with their legs resting on top of the covers, with her tucked up underneath the duvet between them. She listened avidly to Nick reading The Sleeping Beauty, doing different voices for each character.

As he finished the story, Nick glanced across at the other two and warmth spread in his heart at the sight. Jeff and Natalie were cuddled up to their toys, their attention fixed on him as their imaginations painted the story in their minds.

He couldn't help but see parallel's between tonight and a possible future time where he and his significant other, who just happened to be blond in his daydream, tucked their own child into bed and read them stories until they were asleep.

_I didn't realise that I wanted to settle down and have children in the future, I guess I've never really thought about it before. I think I'd like that. _Nick smiled to himself as he finished the story "...and, they lived happily ever after. The end."

Natalie stretched and yawned loudly, rubbing her eyes. "Nicky?" she asked softly. "Can you say goodnight to me just like Mum used to?"

_Used to? _Jeff wondered to himself. _Maybe this is something more serious than divorce, maybe I should step outside while Nick finishes up here._

"Do you want me to wait outside so your brother can say goodnight properly?" Natalie nodded sleepily. "Okay then, goodnight Natalie, I had fun tonight and it was really nice to meet you. Sweet dreams!"

He gave her a quick kiss on the forehead, tucked his borrowed teddy under her arm and she smiled, cuddling up to Nick as Jeff stepped out into the hall. _I don't want to look like I'm listening in, so I'll go downstairs to wait for him._

He packed up his study things in the dining room, before deciding to look for the lounge area to wait for Nick, sitting on the sofa in front of the TV for a bit more comfort.

About fifteen minutes later, a tired-looking Nick joined him and sat next to him on the sofa after placing a couple of glasses of water for them on the coffee table.

"Sorry that took quite a while, but she can get quite upset at bedtime. I can't really blame her, Mum always used to put her to bed."

"Used to?" Jeff prompted gently.

Nick sighed. "Yes...she uh, died in a car accident two months ago. Just at the end of divorcing my Father. We would still be living in England with her otherwise. We didn't even know we were moving here for sure until the day of her funeral."

"Oh, Nick." Jeff breathed out. He hesitated, then decided to just do what felt right, and he moved closer to Nick, putting his arm around the brunet and pulling him into his chest as Nick's walls came crumbling down and he let go of the tears he had been holding back.

After a while of holding him tight, rocking gently, Jeff leant back on the cushions slowly. He brought his legs up on the sofa, pulling Nick with him so he rested tucked into the blond's side, with his head on his chest, soaking his t-shirt with salty tears, still wrapped tightly in Jeff's arms.

Eventually, Nick's breathing evened out and Jeff realised the brunet had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb him yet, Jeff closed his own eyes and kept a tight hold of Nick. The bedtime story had made Jeff sleepy and he soon drifted off to sleep as well.

3 6


	9. Chapter 9

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

9. Friday Night

Nick woke up feeling suddenly cold, to find himself in the dark on an empty sofa. The clock on the hifi read 11.23.

He stretched and sat up, rubbing his eyes as he remembered falling apart in front of Jeff. _Great, I probably scared him off!_

Then he heard the toilet flush in the downstairs guest cloakroom and realised Jeff was still there.

"Hey" Jeff said as he came back to the sofa and sat close to Nick "I didn't mean to wake you, but I had to get up for a minute."

Nick nodded. "I'm sorry about before, I guess I've been bottling things up a bit too much." He tried to laugh, but it didn't sound happy.

"Ya think?" Jeff joked, trying to stop Nick being embarrassed by lightening the mood a bit. He was rewarded by a watery smile.

He continued in a more serious tone. "It's fine, really. I think I'd be the same if I'd gone through what you and your sister have in such a short space of time. You know you can always vent to me, right? I want to help you feel better, but that's clearly not going to happen overnight.

You've helped me so much with my bullies in only a few days, so think of it as me doing the same for you. I know we haven't known each other long, but I'm glad I met you. I just wish it wasn't under such awful circumstances for you." He squeezed Nick's knee, then left his hand there.

"Yeah, me too." Nick responded. His eyes rested on Jeff's hand on his knee. He thought about how that hand had felt on his wet, naked skin.

Suddenly Nick was tired of talking. He was tired of hurting inside. He just wanted to let go for a bit, forget everything and relax.

He wanted to feel something other than pain and grief. He wanted Jeff.

His mind flashed with memories of their hot, wet bodies tangled up together under the water in the locker room on Thursday. He remembered how exhilarating it had been to just forget about everything except how Jeff made him feel, and how he could make Jeff come undone in his hands. _Literally, _Nick's mind added.

His breath hitched and he locked eyes with Jeff, who seemed to pick up on a shift in Nick's emotions, the air growing thick between them. The blond's eyes darkened and he licked his lips.

"When do you have to get back home?" Nick asked, his voice suddenly lower. _Please don't say you have to go._

He turned his body to face Jeff fully, his hand toying with the hem of his t-shirt. Before Jeff could answer, Nick reached up to gently run his hands through his bright blond hair, then rested his hand on Jeff's neck, finally cupping his jaw and caressing his cheek with his thumb.

"Er, well, Mum won't be back until about 6.00 and then she usually goes straight to bed for a while without disturbing me. W-what about your father?"

"He's staying at the hotel where they're holding the party because he wanted to be able to drink.

What would you say if I asked you to stay with me tonight? I don't expect anything to happen between us if you don't want it to, but I'd like you to stay."

Jeff gulped. "O-okay."

3 6

Jeff stood in Nick's bedroom, waiting for Nick to finish showering in his ensuite bathroom. The gymnast had already showered after practice. He looked down at his clothes, deciding his next move.

_I don't want to sleep in these as I don't have anything else to change into tomorrow except my kit, which is dirty, and Nick is shorter and broader than me so borrowing stuff from him isn't really an option. He's seen me naked any way, so there's no point in trying to cover up._

He took off his jeans, t-shirt and socks, placing them neatly over the back of Nick's desk chair, leaving his dark boxers on as he slipped under the covers of Nick's double bed.

He laid his head on one of the pillows and breathed in the wonderful scent which was a combination of Nick and fabric detergent.

Nick emerged from his bathroom shirtless, wearing a pair of pyjama bottoms. His towel-dried hair was slightly damp and Jeff thought he looked amazingly sexy. He remembered how those muscles felt under his fingertips, soaking wet from the shower.

He hoped he would get a chance to at least cuddle with Nick tonight so he could find out how his skin felt when it was warm and dry. _Bad thoughts, I'm only in my boxers! I don't want him to think anything has to happen either._

Nick looked over to Jeff in his bed, smiled softly and shut off the light, eager to join the blond. He climbed under the covers, immediately moving close to drape his arm across the blond's side, so they were facing each other. Jeff licked his lips and his gaze flickered between Nick's eyes and his soft, parted lips.

Jeff broke the silence. "I can't believe that I didn't even know you last weekend."

Nick looked concerned. "Is this going too fast for you? I meant it when I said nothing has to happen if you don't want it to."

"But what if I do?" Jeff asked, his blackened eyes locked with Nick's.

He continued. "I-I'm a virgin, but I'm not completely naive. Last Thursday with you in the locker room is the only experience I've had with a guy, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it...about you. I'm ready for more...with you...if you want to."

Nick groaned, Jeff's words had gone straight to his cock. "Oh, I definitely want more, with you." He paused, then added "I'm a virgin too."

Jeff felt Nick's hardness against his hip and bit his lip. "Let me take care of you, I want to make you feel good." Nick could only nod, wide-eyed, as Jeff leant to capture his lips in a searing kiss. He then began to trail kisses along the brunet's jaw, down his neck and carried on lower down his toned stomach.

He licked a stripe down the v heading to Nick's waist and then went over it again, sucking at it with open mouthed kisses. Nick was writhing under him, moaning softly.

Jeff boldly hooked his fingers in the elasticated waist of the pyjamas and in one fluid motion he pulled them down, Nick's cock springing to eager attention once it was freed. He helped Nick wriggle out of his pyjama bottoms and threw them on the floor, returning his attention to the aroused boy.

The blond settled himself kneeling between Nick's legs. He licked the pad of each thumb and reached up to tease the brunet's nipples, before running his fingers lower, tracing his ribcage and then teasingly stroking down the v. He purposefully avoided Nick's cock as he cupped the brunet's balls and stroked gently there.

"Uh, Jeff, I need..." Nick's whine was cut off by a moan as the blond suddenly licked a stripe from the base of his cock right up to the slit, dipping the tip of his tongue there to collect the salty pre come.

"Nngh...so gooood" Nick moaned, and was rewarded by Jeff taking him fully into his mouth and sucking lightly. He moved his head up and down a few times and tried flicking his tongue around in his mouth as he did so, caressing the underside of Nick's cock.

"Oh yeeess." Nick exhaled.

Keeping his mouth on Nick's cock, Jeff leant his weight on one hand and brought the other one to Nick's balls, rolling them between his fingers lightly. He gradually let his middle finger venture lower, stroking across Nick's perineum.

Nick keened at this touch, the tip of his cock hitting the back of Jeff's throat, almost choking him. "Jeeeeff, nngh, I need... I need..."

Jeff let go of Nick's cock with a soft pop and moved upwards to look directly into the brunet's lust-blown eyes. He cheekily raised an eyebrow and asked "What do you need, Nick? Tell me." Even more blood rushed south in Nick as he thought, _Oh! He's going to make me beg, that is so hot!_

"I need...you. I want you. Inside me."

Jeff gulped and his long neglected cock, straining against his boxers, throbbed painfully as he whispered "o-okay".

Jeff breathed in to calm himself. _He is a virgin too, he can't compare me to anyone else, I need to relax. _Jeff thought of something he wanted to try.

"Turn over." He instructed. Nick hastily scrambled to obey, gasping at the friction with the bed. Jeff gazed hungrily at the brunet's perfect, toned ass. He quickly removed his boxers, sighing in relief as his cock was finally freed, then returned to his position between Nick's legs.

He reached up to Nick's shoulders and massaged them firmly with his warm hands, relieving some of the tension he could feel there, then carried on lower down his back to the swell of his ass.

_In the locker room his ass seemed really sensitive. _He firmly massaged Nick's buttocks in a circular motion with each hand, slightly parting them as he deliberately allowed his fingernails to dig into the warm, soft skin.

Slowly, he leant over to gently dip his tongue in the slight crease at the top of Nick's buttocks, just below his lower back, licking upwards through the sensitive hair there. Nick rutted against the bed in response, moaning loudly. _Just as I thought, he does seem to like that. Well, he's going to get more of that then._

Jeff repeated this action, licking from the top of his crack, upwards towards his lower back, then again, starting lower. After a few more similar licks, he held Nick's buttocks slightly apart as he licked directly over his hole. "Unnngh!" came the muffled response from Nick's pillow. Jeff smiled to himself, then repeated this, gradually pressing in to Nick's tight heat with the tip of his tongue, working him open.

The noises coming from Nick's pillow were positively obscene now. Jeff moved up the bed to whisper in Nick's ear from behind, "Do you have any lube?" Nick's arm reached out and retrieved a bottle from his bedside drawer. He turned his head slightly so he could see Jeff's face when he passed him the bottle.

_It's half empty, he must finger himself like I do sometimes. That's so hot. Hopefully I won't hurt him too much then. _Jeff planted a sloppy kiss on Nick's lips at that slightly awkward angle before sitting up and warming up some lube, spreading it over his fingers.

He laid his dry hand flat on Nick's lower back as he ran his lubed up fingers back and forth in Nick's crack, then started to push in steadily with one finger. He almost came from the feeling of Nick's hot muscles around his finger.

He squeezed his eyes shut and breathed deeply a few times to calm himself, before pushing the digit all the way in. Nick's hips lifted to meet his pressure, so Jeff took this as a signal to add a second and he worked another in, scissoring as he did so.

He began pumping the two fingers in and out, all the while changing the angle and scissoring to stretch Nick carefully. He wanted to make sure Nick's first time bottoming was as pain free as possible. Once his fingers were moving in and out easily, he crooked his fingers slightly each time, looking for that little bundle of nerves.

"Aaaah, ohhh yesss, right there!" Nick begged as he found his target. He continued to rub this spot as he carried on working the brunet's ass open. Once Nick started pushing back against the two fingers, Jeff added some more lube and then gradually worked in a third.

After scissoring and twisting in and out with three fingers, Jeff stilled his hand and leant up behind Nick's head to softly whisper "are you sure?" Nick nodded desperately and panted out "yes, please, yes!"

"Do you have any condoms?" Jeff asked. Nick retrieved a small silver packet from the same drawer and tossed it to Jeff, who opened it with his teeth, before removing his hand from Nick's ass to roll it over his own cock, liberally applying more lube to it.

_Here goes. _Jeff caressed Nick's lower back and buttocks with his dry hand to alert him that he was ready before lining his cock up, nudging at Nick's prepared hole. He took one more deep breath, held it, then started to push in.

He kept going until he bottomed out, dropping his head, his soft blond hair tickling Nick's back as he stilled inside him, waiting for a signal to move. He wanted the brunet to get used to the feeling of fullness.

Jeff panted "Nngh! Let me know when I can move..." _please let me move, I'm going to lose it quickly otherwise!_

Nick was too lost in the amazing sensation of being filled up with Jeff's hot, throbbing cock to be able to answer verbally. Instead, he started to rock his hips gently back onto Jeff, willing him to move.

Jeff got the hint and started to move in and out, trying to not get overwhelmed by the feeling of Nick's hot, tight, ass around his cock. After a few more rocks in and out he began trying to adjust his angle to aim for Nick's prostate. On the third try he was rewarded with a cry from Nick that told him he'd found his target again. "Mmmh, harder..."

Jeff complied with Nick's begging and started to pound harder into his ass, gradually working up his speed.

_I'm not sure I can last much longer, _Jeff thought, so he snaked one hand under Nick's hips, urging him to rise up on his knees a bit, ass in the air. Jeff had to adjust his position on the bed a bit, shuffling backwards to get the angle right. Then he held Nick's hips with one hand as the other went underneath the brunet and grasped his cock, begining to stroke in time with his thrusts.

"Unnnh, Jeeeff, I'm gonna...I'm gonna... _JEFF!" _Nick's hips stuttered as his cock spurted streaks of white over his bedcovers and his ass muscles spasmed, clenching Jeff's cock.

Jeff pounded hard into Nick one more time and then stilled as he came harder than ever before, shouting the brunet's name and resting his burning hot cheek on his back.

Nick fell forward onto the bed, Jeff following, still inside him, laying down completely on top of Nick as they both came down from their highs.

Once Jeff was able to move again, he gently slipped out of Nick, who hissed in response. Concerned, Jeff laid his warm hand flat over Nick's ass to soothe it.

He removed the condom from his softening and oversensitive cock, tying it off and wrapping it with tissue he found on top of the bedside drawer, before putting it in the bin.

He then climbed back into Nick's bed, kissed the sleepy brunet firmly once on the mouth, before settling in behind him to spoon, pulling the covers over both of them.

Within minutes, both boys were asleep, Nick the little spoon with Jeff's arms once again wrapped tightly around the brunet.

3 6


	10. Chapter 10

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

10. Early Saturday Morning

Just before 5.00, Jeff woke up feeling very thirsty. He carefully extracted himself from where he was cuddling Nick, got up and put his boxers and t-shirt on to visit the kitchen for some water.

Before he went into the kitchen, he located his backpack and retrieved his phone to text his mum to say he was staying at Nick's and would be back in the early afternoon. He then filled two glasses with water and headed back upstairs.

Once he had set the glasses down on the bedside table nearest to him, he got back under the covers to continue spooning with Nick. _I could get used to this, Nick is sooo warm and cuddly._

Just as Jeff had settled back into his position and drifted back off, Nick stirred in his sleep. _I don't want to disturb Jeff, but I _**_really _**_need to use the bathroom._

He very carefully removed the arm resting over his side and gingerly sat up, preparing for some discomfort after the events of last night. He hissed at the ache as he leant weight on his backside.

_Any pain is worth it, I couldn't have asked for a better first time, Jeff was so tender with me. I don't want that to be the last time with him, either. We need to talk about it in the morning._

He carefully swung his legs over the side and he rubbed his eyes. He felt slightly cold so he fished his pyjama bottoms off of the floor and slipped them on before visiting the bathroom.

3 6

Just after 7.00 in the morning, Natalie padded along the hallway to Nick's room as usual, ready to climb into bed until he woke up. She would sometimes take her portable games machine in to keep her occupied until Nick decided it was an acceptable time to go down for breakfast.

She pushed open his door and quietly tiptoed over to his bed, climbing onto the covers from the foot of the duvet like a cat.

She was surprised to find her brother was not alone. Not only was he not alone, but he seemed to be fast asleep while being cuddled by Jeff. _Awww! And Nick says they're not boyfriends? I'll ask him about it when they wake up. Now, where am I going to sit?_

Natalie's usual place was taken up by the slumbering blond, with Nick nearest to the left side of the bed. She decided to have a go on her puppy dog game, after all she hadn't fed the digital dog or taken it for a walk this morning.

She settled in under the covers on the other side of Jeff, sat more upright than the other two in the bed, resting against the headboard and pillow, once she had skillfully wrestled half of it back from Jeff.

Natalie was soon lost in her game. She had fed her on-screen puppy dog and taken it for a walk. Now she decided to try teaching it to "sit", by repeating that command until it recognised her voice and obeyed.

She had forgotten about the two boys next to her, and quickly quietened when she felt Jeff stir, watching his reaction.

The blond gradually came round, blinking. He tightened his hold on her brother and planted a soft kiss to his hair. _Awwww! So sweet! _She thought. He then rolled towards her, felt her legs, prodded them and sat up with a girly squeak. Natalie covered her mouth with her hand and giggled.

3 6

When Jeff woke up, he felt the wonderful warmth of Nick who he was still spooning with. He smiled, tightening his grip on the brunet and breathed in the smell of Nick's hair, planting a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

He then realised his mouth was very dry and he was really thirsty. Remembering he put a glass on the bedside table nearest to him, he carefully extracted his arms from the brunet and turned over to reach out for..._a pair of smooth legs? Wait, what?_

Jeff made a noise of surprise and shot up to a sitting position, wide awake now, startling Nick in the process. He looked to find the owner of the pair of legs stifling a giggle at his expense. _Natalie!_

He grabbed some duvet in an attempt to hide his naked chest. _Natalie! In Nick's bed! With me! ...and Nick! Am I naked? _He quickly felt beneath the covers and sighed with relief when he came into contact with material, not skin._ Nope, I've got boxers on, thank goodness! What am I supposed to say? Nick, help me!_

"Morning Jeff!" she chirped happily. "Uh, morning Natalie!" Jeff responded automatically, as if he wasn't in her brother's bed, half naked.

"Wha's goin' on?" Came a sleepy voice from behind Jeff.

Natalie leant over Jeff to hold out her games machine to her brother. "Nick, look, I took Spot for a walk and now I'm trying to get him to sit, but he won't do it."

"Er, well, try holding it a bit further away from you and speak clearly, don't yell and it should work."

Jeff sat frozen in the middle feeling like he was having a very weird dream. _Really? They are just having their normal morning conversation in Nick's bed, ignoring the fact that a half naked guest is in the middle, not on the couch downstairs? I love this family!_

Natalie was the first to broach the subject of the blond in the middle.

"Niiiick?" _Here it comes,_ both boys thought simultaneously. "Yes Natalie?" Nick bravely asked, steeling himself for the cringing to come.

"Did Jeff stay over last night?" He nodded, "Um, yeah."

"In your bed?" Another nod, "Um, yeah."

"And did you kiss him again?" _And the rest, I'm not telling you _**_where_**_ he kissed me! Bad thoughts! Natalie is talking to me!_ He coughed again to hide the reason for the pause. "Um, yeah."

"And you were cuddling this morning?" _Yes and it was so nice. Why aren't we cuddling now? _He looked disapprovingly at the gap between him and Jeff. _Oh yeah, Natalie! _"Um, yeah."

"And it was nice?" He nodded yet again. "Um, yeah, _very_ nice." He caught Jeff's eye and smiled sweetly, making the blond blush and duck his head.

Natalie became quiet, looking rather confused. Her brother asked "Natalie is there something bothering you?"

She nodded solemnly, before beckoning Nick to come closer to her, each of them leaning across Jeff's lap, meeting in the middle, to stage whisper loudly to Nick "Are you and Jeff boyfriends _now_?"

Jeff exploded into laughter, tears running down his cheeks as he struggled to control himself. Natalie just looked even more confused, and now slightly indignant.

"Uh, well Natalie, Jeff and I need to talk. Why don't you give us a few minutes and then we'll all go downstairs for breakfast. You can watch some TV while you wait for us if you want."

Not looking particularly satisfied with the answers to her questions, Natalie hopped off of the bed and returned to her room to fetch her dressing gown and bunny slippers before heading downstairs to the kitchen to fetch some juice, plonking herself on the sofa to wait for the boys.

Nick turned to Jeff once they were alone.

The blond had finally managed to stop laughing and was laying back on the pillows, head turned to Nick.

"Jeff, Natalie has been pestering me since Thursday evening about whether you're my boyfriend or not. I've been trying to explain to her why it doesn't work like that... but..."

"But?" Jeff prompted, hoping this was going where he thought it was.

"But...I'm starting to think she has a point. Why can't it be that simple? Besides, if we aren't boyfriends, then what are we? Fuck buddies? I don't think I want that with you." He reached over to take Jeff's hand in his and squeeze it.

Jeff looked at their joined hands and smiled softly. "Neither do I. I really liked it when you held my hand in class the other day."

Jeff gazed into Nick's eyes as he continued. "In that case," he put on a mock princely voice, "Nick Duval, would you do me the honour of becoming my boyfriend?"

"It would be my honour." Nick joked back, before pouncing on Jeff, kissing him soundly as he grabbed his ass and squeezed, eliciting a squeak from his boyfriend.

3 6


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's note:**

**This is the last chapter ;( I'm just going to go into the corner to cry**

**Thank you so much to all my followers, favourites and reviewers, especially kerrie110, ThreeSix, Jo0sefa, kellyb321, Janeiina, Spice of Life, veronicalodge36 and Glasz Wingsz - and the guest reviewers too *HUGS* to you all**

**After this there will be a short but sweet epilogue**

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

11. Breakfast with the Duvals

Natalie was pouring some more juice for herself when the boys finally entered the kitchen, Jeff dressed in his clothes from the day before. Nick had added a t-shirt to his pyjama bottoms to come down to breakfast.

Nick started preparing coffee as Natalie showed them how Spot the digital dog was doing much better at obeying her voice commands.

Jeff was sat at the kitchen table, listening to Natalie as he gazed out of the window, watching the cars driving past the house, inhaling the delicious smell of the ground coffee beans mixing with the warm water in the machine. He noticed one car, though, that didn't drive past. Instead, it came up the driveway and parked. Jeff looked over to Nick and Natalie who were discussing the digital dog again.

"Er, Nick?" Jeff interrupted the siblings.

"Yes Jeff?" Nick looked over to Jeff questioningly.

"D-does your father know you are gay?"

"Yes." Nick nodded, puzzled as to why Jeff was asking that right now.

"A-and is he okay with that?"

"Yeah, some other family members thought, well, probably _still _think I'm going through some kind of _phase,_" Nick rolled his eyes, "but he didn't really say much when I came out. He's not really said much about it, now you come to mention it." Nick looked thoughtful. He snapped out of his thoughts to ask "Why do you ask?"

Jeff stood up and moved nearer to the doorway of the kitchen, giving him a better vantage to look out of the window. "Well, there's a car I don't recognise in the driveway and someone who looks like you plus 25-30 years and a bit taller is getting out of it."

Natalie giggled and Jeff glanced over to her quizzically, before looking at Nick, whose expression had changed from relaxed to... _What is that expression on his face? Have I annoyed him somehow? What did I say? _

"Jeff?" The blond gulped. "Yes Nick?"

"Did you just insult my height?" Natalie giggled knowingly, looking between Nick and Jeff expectantly as if she knew something was going to happen, specifically, _to Jeff._

Nick raised his eyebrows, folded his arms across his chest and started approaching jeff in a joke-threatening manner.

"Erm, well, no, i just...uhm..." Jeff started backing out of the kitchen doorway, towards the lounge, wide eyed. He made sure to not turn his back on his assailant as Nick advanced on him.

Jeff stuttered "I just meant that he _is_ t-taller...not that you are _short _or anything..." _crap, don't say the word _**_short _**_you idiot! _Jeff chastised himself.

The blond hadn't been paying attention to where he was going, so it was a surprise to him when the back of his legs hit the couch and he went down. At the same moment, Nick pounced, tickling him ferociously as Natalie squealed with laughter.

"Aaaaaahhhh get offff! I didn't meeeannn iiit!" Jeff managed to get out between fits of hysterical laughter. Nick was relentless as he straddled the blond, continuing his attack.

Nick's father's imminent return was completely forgotten, until the sound of someone clearing their throat loudly interrupted their hilarity. Nick rolled off of Jeff and fell onto the floor, panting heavily. Meanwhile, Jeff desperately tried to make himself look presentable, but was still only managing disheveled.

Nick addressed his father from his place on the floor. "Dad! This is Jeff, my, uh, friend from McKinley. We are study partners and he came over yesterday for a study session." The boys both stood up in front of the man, both looking slightly nervous.

Nicholas Duval Senior offered his hand to Jeff and shook it firmly.

"Yesterday did you say?" he enquired, amused, waiting for the explanation as to why he was still here. "What exactly were you studying for _that _long?"

"Uh, yeah, well, we put Natalie to bed..." Nick started, but was immediately interrupted by Natalie.

"Nick read me The Sleeping Beauty for my bedtime story and he did all the voices and I leant Jeff Bradley Bear."

Nick continued "...and then it got kinda late, and Jeff and I were going to watch a film but we ended up falling asleep on the sofa. Jeff's mum works night shift at the hospital on a Friday so he let her know he would stay over because it was quite late when we woke up downstairs."

Nick decided to tell his father a bit more, _he doesn't need to know _**_every _**_detail of what's happened this week. _"Dad?"

"Yes?" His father waited.

"Erm, Jeff isn't _just _my study partner." He looked to Jeff before taking his hand and interlocking their fingers, squeezing tightly as he continued "uh, as of this morning, he's also my boyfriend."

"YAY!" Natalie flailed and started jumping up and down madly. At the curious look from her father, she quietened down, still beaming happily at the two boys.

"Okay." Nick's father said.

Nick and Jeff looked a little shocked and seemed to be waiting for more.

"Is something wrong? What else do you need to tell me Nick?"

"Oh, er, nothing, but... you're okay with this?" He gestured to their joined hands.

"Of course I am. You know, when I came through the door and heard you all screaming with laughter in here I was beginning to think I had come into the wrong house. I've not seen either of you this happy since... well, you know."

Mr Duval continued, "If Jeff being here for a few hours can cause _that, _then he is certainly welcome here any time."

The relieved, happy smiles on both boys' faces lit up the room.

"Why don't we all sit down in the kitchen - I bought some croissants and muffins for breakfast and after last night's party I really am in need of some coffee."

He looked at Nick as he added "And I think it's about time we had a chat."

3 6

A short while later the four of them sat around the kitchen table, the delicious smell of toasted croissants filling the air, mingling with the aroma of freshly brewed coffee.

Nick helped himself to a blueberry muffin, adding it to his plate before addressing his father.

"What is it you wanted to talk about, Dad? Is it about me being gay?" He enquired. "Or having a boyfriend?" His tone wasn't accusatory in any way, merely interested in what he was about to hear.

His father set his croissant back down onto his plate to answer his son.

"Well, to start, I'm concerned that you felt you had to ask me if I was okay with you having a boyfriend." He smiled in acknowledgement of the blond, who was also listening attentively.

"That tells me I haven't been as open with my opinions on the matter as I perhaps should have."

Now Nick was intrigued.

"When you came out, Nick, yes, I was glad you were able to tell us something so personal, but really, you shouldn't have had to. To accept your homosexuality, in my opinion, is to do nothing different than if you had come to announce that you found girls attractive.

I just expected to wait for any girl or boyfriend of either you, or Natalie, to be brought home for me to meet them and then if any issues came up on which you needed advice, we could deal with them as they arise."

He regarded the boys for a moment, then, censoring his words due to Natalie being at the table with them, he continued "like being _safe" _he hadn't quite said "having safe sex", but he eyed the boys knowingly and the wide-eyed, panic-stricken "deer in the headlights" look he got from both Nick and Jeff told him his guess was pretty accurate "...or any emotional issues with any such _serious _relationship."

Nick and Jeff remained in stunned, appreciative silence.

Nick's father ate part of his croissant before continuing. "I have never told you the real reason I had you take boxing lessons, Nick. When I grew up here, I was sent to an all-boys boarding school called Dalton Academy.

I roomed with a guy named Charlie who turned out to be one of my closest and dearest friends during my time there. When I married your Mother some years later and moved to the UK we fell out of touch other than Christmas cards and the odd email or phone call on a birthday."

"Is he gay?" Nick asked.

His father replied "Yes, he is gay and that didn't make any difference to our friendship. Also, the school has an enforced no-bullying policy so it just wasn't an issue for anybody within the school grounds. Outside was another matter though, which is why he took up boxing. I went with him to keep him company on the first lesson and then I enjoyed it so much I kept going."

Mr Duval sipped his coffee. "So, when you came out to us, I promised myself that I would make sure you learned to box, if only to defend yourself when necessary. Unfortunately, you've had to do just that many times over, haven't you?"

Nick nodded and Jeff made a mental note to ask him about that later.

"But I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself at every turn. I thought about sending you to Dalton when we moved here, but I decided it was better to let you try to settle in to McKinley High, the "real world" if you will, rather than immediately wrap you up in cotton wool and send you to the less realistic halls of Dalton.

But son, if there ever is any cause to send you to Dalton, I will do that for you without hesitation, because your safety and happiness is all I want. You just need to tell me."

Nick got up from his chair and went round the table to his father and engulfed him in a hug. "Thank you" he said, muffled by his father's shoulder.

After Nick returned to his chair, his father asked "Nick? Last night when I spoke to Natalie on the phone before her bedtime, why was she asking me about princes kissing?"

Natalie looked sheepish as the rest of the table broke out into laughter.

3 6

As Nick watched Jeff's, _no! my boyfriend's,_ car pull away later that morning, he thought back to that day in the cemetary that now seemed so long ago. He had felt so lost and worried about the next chapter in his and Natalie's lives.

_I need to let go of the guilt. Just because I am starting a new life here because of my Mother's death, it doesn't mean I'm glad it happened. I have a right to be happy here because I can't change the situation and bring her back. _

_It isn't my fault that here is where Jeff is, the amazing, sexy, caring, wonderful boy that I just know I was supposed to meet. I'm going to take every chance at happiness I can, because I know just how unexpectedly short life can be. _

_Yes, _he thought, _I think we _**_are_**_ going to be alright here._

3 6

* * *

**The end :(**

**Epilogue up next...**


	12. Chapter 12 Epilogue

**Warning: Rated M for a reason; language, mild violence, smut**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

Epilogue 2022

Jeff pulled his car into the driveway and parked in his usual spot, next to his husband's silver one. He turned the engine off, grabbed his phone, wallet, jacket and car keys and exited the car. He shut the car door and locked it, heading into his house.

He opened the door, stepped into the hall and listened for any noises, hearing something coming from upstairs. He shut the front door and put his keys in the bowl on the cupboard next to it, slipped off his shoes and shouted "Hi! I'm home."

An answer came from upstairs. "Hi! We're in the bathroom, I'm just giving Sarah a bath."

Jeff bounded up the stairs two at a time to greet his family. He entered the steamy bathroom and chuckled when he saw a more wet than intended Nick shampooing their daughter's curly red hair.

"Daddy!" She squealed in delight as he came through the door. Although there was no genetic link between his adopted daughter and his sister-in-law, he was often reminded of a young Natalie when Sarah got excited.

"Do you think Papa knows it's you that's supposed to be getting washed, not him?" He joked, Nick mock-glaring at the pair of them who were laughing at him.

He leant over to carefully kiss Sarah on her lips, avoiding tasting any soap, before turning to his husband and planting a warm, tender kiss on his lips too.

"I'm sorry I'm a bit later than I thought I'd be, Nicky, but my meeting overran a bit, I was starting to get really sleepy at the end of it! At least it's Friday and we can relax and maybe watch a film after dinner?"

"Okay, sounds good to me!" Nick nodded as he rinsed Sarah's hair.

Jeff asked "Did you manage to get to the grocery store because I'm not sure what we have in for dinner. I know I was supposed to go, sorry."

"Don't worry, it's fine, but I didn't get a chance to go either - when I picked Sarah up from the childminder she said they had been painting at the after school club and got quite messy, so I thought I'd come straight back to give her a bath."

"Papa wants to know how I got so much paint in my hair, Daddy. I don't even remember using blue." Jeff and Nick laughed at the adorable 7 year old's confused expression.

"Okay then. Maybe we should get takeaway? What about pizza?"

"Yay! Can we get pepperoni on top? Pleeease?"

3 6

Nick sat on the chair next to Sarah's bed, finishing reading her bedtime story. "...and they lived happily ever after. The end."

Nick looked up from the book, _The Sleeping Beauty,_ to see Jeff and Sarah cuddled together with their respective teddy bears and was immediately reminded of a Friday evening ten years ago where the girl in the middle was different, but otherwise the scene was the same. _I guess that daydream turned out to be pretty accurate, then. I wouldn't change it for the world._

"Papa?" Sarah asked, tiredly. "Yes, sweetie?" Nick answered.

"Why do you like that story so much? You always pick it when it's your turn to choose the story."

"Well, the night before your Daddy asked me to be his boyfriend, he came to my house for the first time and met your Auntie Natalie. It was a Friday and we all had takeaway pizza for dinner. Afterwards, he helped me put her to bed and she chose The Sleeping Beauty as her bedtime story that night.

She leant him her teddy bear and they sat on the bed all cuddled up to listen, just like you two are now. I didn't realise it at the time, but I was already starting to fall in love with your Daddy that night, and this story will always remind me of that night."

He continued "Your Auntie Natalie knew before we did that we should be boyfriends and she likes to remind us of that quite a lot."

"Ooooh! I can ask her about it tomorrow!" Sarah exclaimed.

"What do you mean, tomorrow?"

"Auntie Natalie promised to take me shopping on Saturday _and _take me to the cinema. I can't wait! Auntie Natalie is _so cool_!"

Nick locked eyes lovingly with Jeff and smiled as he replied "Yes, she is. And she thinks the world of you, doesn't she?"

Sarah nodded sleepily and Jeff helped her rearrange her toys in her bed, ready to go to sleep.

Nick and Jeff took turns giving her a cuddle and kisses, before shutting off the light and leaving the room, closing the door softly so as to not disturb her.

"Nick?"

"Yes, Jeff?"

"I seem to remember something else that happened for the first time that night ten years ago..." he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Care for a repeat performance?"

He pounced for Nick, who took off running down the hall to their bedroom laughing, his husband hot on his heels.

3 6

* * *

**The End**


	13. Author's Note

**Hi all!**

**I just wanted to let you lovely people know that I've posted chapter 1 of a new story - it's a 2 shot featuring Klaine, Niff and a couple of my OC's called "Annual Warbler Bonding"**

**I'd love for you to check it out :)**

**Thanks!**


End file.
